


【Toothcup】某人的一日观察（全）

by dearwu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwu/pseuds/dearwu
Summary: 旧文，搬运存放。部分设定源自于TV动画/自己脑补，但可能有一些理解错误的地方。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, toothcup - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【Toothcup】某人的一日观察（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，搬运存放。  
> 部分设定源自于TV动画/自己脑补，但可能有一些理解错误的地方。

在海上航行许久，看腻了在天空自在翱翔的龙群，海平面终于出现一丝非“移动生物”的踪迹，一座岛屿，那令人又爱又恨的博克岛。

待船只停妥，我一抽剑柄，威风八面的踏下甲板，博克岛的年轻首领早已领着部分族人在岸边恭候。噢，当然是来迎接我的，因为我可是威镇四方的屠龙者——呆哥。

当然，在博克岛这样的地方，我的名号起不了一点作用。

这里的岛民不屠龙。

“哈，小嗝嗝，许久不见，看看你这身板——”我丝毫不客气的拍了那瘦弱首领一掌，当然是夹带一点私人恩怨的，天知道我在他手中吃了多少闷亏。他被我拍得踉跄后退了好几步，就在屁股即将着地之际，他的黑龙适时的以头部顶住他的腰，而后愤愤的朝我呲牙低吼。

哼，不就是一只夜煞吗？我可是一点也不怕。

“好了，没事的，伙伴。这是他……呃，一贯的打招呼方式。”

黑龙朝那首领瞇了瞇眼，表情写满了不信。

我不以为然的轻哼一声，也就那瘦小维京人自以为想到了好解释，我和人打招呼一向是先拍肩后勾背的，才不是这种问候法。

年轻首领安抚了他的龙，接着他的族人们，一名相貌清丽的黄发女孩，一名身形浑圆的小胖子，一对双胞胎，还有一名肌肉发达的小矮子，一同搬走我运来的货物。作为交换，他们拿出了精心打造的各式铁制品，比如头盔和铠甲。

就在签订和平协议后，两方的互动从打仗变成了贸易。

而博克岛的打铁技术可是全世界知名。

“好了，既然交易完成了，来者是客，你得招待我和我的手下们。”我指着首领说，他身后的黑龙蠢蠢欲动。

年轻首领一边安抚黑龙，一边艰难的朝我微笑，“当然……没问题！”

“首先，我肚子饿了，把你们岛上好吃的食物统统端出来吧。”

博克岛是个四面环海的岛屿，蕴藏着数不尽的丰富渔产，晚上的欢迎盛会自然是一鱼多吃的鲜鱼大餐。

年轻首领拖着竹篓在墙边坐下，他的黑龙在他身后亦步亦趋。虽说是招待大会，但岛内的龙们也有参与的权利。

果不其然，就在首领坐定后，黑龙动了动耳朵，随即就着竹篓里的鲜鱼大快朵颐起来。

“吃慢点，无牙，没人跟你抢的。”

他的黑龙只是分心的舔了小嗝嗝一脸，表示收到。

不知何时，博克岛的居民们也一同加入了盛会。我勾着小矮子的肩膀，噢，我现在知道他叫鼻涕粗了，两人举着酒杯对碰。

夜煞饱餐一顿后，惬意的趴在墙边，年轻首领开始捧着酒瓶四处为人斟酒，自己却是半滴不沾。身为族人的统帅，尤其又是维京人，这实在太奇怪了，我喝干杯中的液体，举着空杯朝他晃了晃，“酒呢！我还要更多的酒！”

他果然过来帮我倒酒了，我抢过他手中的酒瓶，也帮他倒了一杯，示意他喝，他盯着酒杯，囫囵的吞了吞口水，“噢，奥丁在上，我酒量真的不行，但是……好吧，就一杯。”

语毕配合的接过一饮而尽。

“你这傻子，酒不是这么喝的，好好的酒就这么被你糟塌了！”

我见状大怒，又帮他斟了一杯，这次可是连人带身在他面前示范了一回，他一脸为难的盯着我，“那个，我酒量真的不行……”

我朝他挑眉，意思是没得商量。

他只好又一杯下肚。

我满意的接过他手中的酒瓶，“这不就成了？剩下的我就接收啦。”

事实上，我可不相信他的说词，维京人好酒我可是早见识过的，所以看他企图掩饰自己的酒量，我就满肚子不爽，但好酒在前，让别人多喝了去总是自己吃亏，反正是戳破他的谎言了。

我分心盯着他摇摇晃晃的回到他的黑龙身旁，夜煞像是惊醒般，讶异的看着他的人类，后者还在喃喃自语：“那个，无牙，我觉得我好像醉了……”

黑龙驮起他的人类，飞快的奔了出去。

我想了想，难得没有继续在桌前和人斗酒，也跟着追了上去。

夜煞的速度奇快，我几乎是连滚带爬的追。黑龙把他的人类驮到树林里，我一边疑惑为什么是树林而不是房间之类休息的地方，一边看着那条黑龙小心翼翼的把他的人类从背上放下，先是用鼻子拱了拱首领的脸颊，后者毫无动静——原来他的酒量真的不行。

正当我感到无聊，打算返回盛会继续狂欢，余光却瞥见那条黑龙伸出舌头轻轻的舔了年轻首领的脖颈，喉咙发出不同于平日的低吟。好吧，这里是我夸大了，天知道那条黑龙每次一见到我，总是恨不得朝我大吼。

年轻首领抱着黑龙的颈子轻轻蹭了蹭，就好像那里是一条棉被或是一个羽毛枕头，即使是在睡梦中，互相蹭脸的动作也如此熟练。黑龙前爪压在小嗝隔肩上，依旧细致而温柔的舔着，从我这边的角度，夜煞几乎是用翅膀将他的人类拢在身下，以一种保护者的姿态。

这是龙表达好感的方式吗？好像是的，至少这些举动我在他们身上见过许多次了，但从来没有一次像现在这般亲昵，彷佛他们是一对伴侣——我为自己这突然冒出头的想法吓了一跳，但见惯大风大浪的我，很快的就镇定下来，继续偷窥。如果能在这里抓到年轻首领的小辫子，从前总是栽在他手上的那些血泪教训也算是值了。

就在我为自己的完美计划洋洋自得之际，一阵亮光袭来，离我三尺不到的树丛几乎全数焦毁，是夜煞的半固态火球！噢，那条黑龙居然发现我了，见识过夜煞的惊人火力，我可是万万不想再尝试一遍了。我举着双手上前，黑龙几乎是反射性的将他的人类圈得更紧密。

在事态失控前，我赶紧开口：“嘿，听着，我要回去了，你总不会以为我没事跑来看你偷舔你的主人有什么乐趣可言吧？”

黑龙只是更凶恶的朝我呲牙。

“OK，OK，你俩就在这里好好待着吧，我不打扰你们了！”说完我头也不回的朝原地一路狂奔。

但愿我那些愚蠢的手下们还记得留些残食给我。

隔天一早，瘦小维京人再一次领着他的族人们，目送我和我的手下出海。看着那条黑龙压低身子靠在那年轻首领身边，而后者一脸宠溺的轻抚着他的龙，那一瞬间，我似乎明白了什么。

至少，对其他维京人来说，他和他们的龙可不是时时刻刻腻在一块儿。

我看了看天空，也许我的屠龙大业该转行了。

船帆扬起，又是适合航行的好日子。

\--Fin--


End file.
